


Beautiful

by Wynkat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black rubber corset and skirt, a wig, red velvet pumps, Ianto and Jack. Oh yeah… and a collar. Sounds simple doesn't it? It is, really. But then, so is a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: 51stcenturyfox and nancybrown
> 
> A/N 1: The original version of this story was written (and posted anonymously) at the end of May for the Torchwood/Doctor Who Comment!Porn Battle VII - Water, Oral Sex & Cross dressing hosted by 51stcenturyfox and cyus The link to that version, for those who are curious, is here (http://cyus.livejournal.com/16711.html?thread=523079#t523079).
> 
> A/N 2: When it came time to clean the story up to de-anon and post it, something very odd happened. It morphed. Big Time. Where once there was a PWP about Ianto and Jack and this lovely black rubber corset, there is now a multipart exploration of why Ianto was wearing that corset and what he was searching for through the scene. I swear I did not plan this. It insisted. I am merely the messenger. Um… there is also more sex.
> 
> I've added this to the "games we play" series because while the pov style is different, this is still Ianto and Jack exploring life together through a BD/SM lifestyle.

The corset was tight around his chest making it hard to breathe, yet it was oddly sensual, even comforting. He shrugged his shoulders and twisted his hips. The thick black rubber slipped a little in the sweat on his skin, settling further into the curve of his spine.

Winking out from under the long line of the corset was the shimmering, barely there, black satin of his knickers, pussy-thin in front and a mere string of fabric teasing his crack in back. Without the grasping hold of the rubber, it would never have been able to contain his cock, even if he weren't half hard already.

Ianto sucked in a breath and ran his hands along the ribbing of the corset. It felt odd under his fingers, hard and soft at the same time. Warm and cool. Giving and withholding all at once.

His hands moved down to the garters holding up the sheer black stockings with their perfect seams pressing into the back of his legs. He loved the feel of the silk on his skin, both under his fingers and against his thighs. Another difference he could get used to, like his ties, hot where he expected cool, tough where he had thought to find yielding.

He took another breath, anticipation building in the pit of his stomach, teasing his nerves and heightening every sensation. He'd asked Jack for tonight's scene. He'd wanted something with different props yet similar enough to their usual give and take, Jack leading this time, Ianto following, that they would both feel safe enough to go further than they had in the past, or at least than Ianto had. He'd told Jack that he needed to step away from everything he was in his so-called real life: archivist, office clerk, member of a top secret alien-bits-hunting agency, and into a different mould, an alternate mindset. The costume was still a construct, still not the Ianto Jones his sister knew, but in the pit of his stomach he thought it might led him to a Ianto Jones he was looking for, or some _thing_ he was looking for. He had no language for what he was looking for. It was like tapping blind along an alley with a stick. And asking for, needing, something and being comfortable doing it were two completely different things. He clenched his shaking hands together. He had made the choice to let go of control and that scared the hell out of him. It also turned him on so hard it _hurt_.

Pressing a hand against his cock he could feel the studded leather ring at its base holding him back and making the throbbing in his shaft evident. He rubbed the heel of his hand along his dick and sucked in a breath of air. The reaction was amazing. He'd never given much thought to costumes before. Of course he'd known in the back of his mind that his suits were a costume of sorts, and Jack liked them. They'd become a part of him. Too much a part of him maybe. They did feel good, comforting and defining in their own way. But they had also become walls to hide behind, ones he was no longer certain he could, or should maintain.

Ianto pushed those thoughts aside and slipped into the red velvet heels that stood waiting for him. Tying their matching satin ribbons around his ankles, crisscrossing the splashes of color up and around his calves, required some acrobatics and a certain lack of breath, but he had expected as much.

Next came the skirt, short, black, rubber, like the corset, and tight once he did up the ties on the sides. Red ties, like the shoes and the lacing on the corset.

Ianto looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled just a little. He turned first one way, then the other. Smooth lines reflected back at him, flowing black and red along his chest, down his waist, over the thickness of his cock, pushing against the confines of the skirt.

He slipped the short black wig from its stand and centered it on his head, tugging it into place as he turned from side to side, watching his image change in the mirror. One lock, painted blood-red, curved down from his temple and along his jaw in a single graceful line. He'd chosen the color scheme; Jack had suggested the shape of the wig, long enough to be different, but not so long as to get in the way. Ever the practical one, Jack.

Matching strands of black and red beads clipped onto his ears, falling in a shower of crystal to tease his collarbones and a single band of black and red crystal beads went round his right wrist. Subtle, and yet not at all.

He'd done his makeup before putting on the corset but he leaned forward anyway, lipstick in hand, to run the dark red wax across his lips. It felt like completing a spell. Ianto, whoever he might be, was gone. In his place was a woman out of his dreams, or maybe his nightmares, he wasn't certain. She was him, and yet not. More than he was, and yet not. He wanted to fuck her and he wanted to be her while he fucked her. His mind slipped, spun in circles and threatened to slide into a void he didn't know the pathway out of.

He pushed away from the mirror, teetered on his heels and then regained his balance. He tilted his head (her head, their head), winked, smiled, and turned around.

"Well?"

Jack stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly towards Ianto. His eyes were dark, nearly black. He skin was flushed where his shirt was open, highlighting the lack of undershirt. The bulge in his groin was obvious even in the dim light.

He traced one finger along Ianto's cheek, down his neck, to the top edge of the corset. Ianto closed his eyes and let his head drop back, breathing as deeply as the rubber around his lungs would let him. The ghost of remembered pain seared his thoughts and Ianto shuddered. Jack's lips followed where his finger had been, leaving wet trails of need over the heat of want, pulling Ianto back to the present.

"Very nice," Jack purred. "But it's missing something."

Jack pulled a box off the desk beside them and presented to Ianto. "Only for tonight, as we discussed."

Inside was a black collar fitted with a metal loop for a leash. Above the ring a single cabochon garnet the size of Jack's thumb shimmered up at Ianto.

"Oh." Ianto stroked the smooth leather, feeling it give softly under his fingers. "It's…remarkable."

"Your choice."

Ianto picked up the collar, watching the soft light of the office wink off the dark red facets. They had been planning this for weeks: for Jack to be his Dom. Not merely top him and hold him down, but take control of him in all things for the night; for Ianto to turn over all control, of his body and mind; to let go of everything that he felt trapped by and fly free. Jack had spent much of their spare time, between Rift alerts and bollixed missions, peppering Ianto with questions, forcing Ianto to dig deep for answers. And now here they were, standing on the precipice.

He closed his eyes, feeling his stomach pit and roll, then nodded his head. "I want this."

"Turn around," Jack said, quiet and firm. He slipped the box from Ianto's hands and made a twirling motion with one hand.

Ianto turned, gripping his fingers together. He felt Jack's warm hands on his shoulders, then the soft slide of the leather as Jack looped it around his neck. It pressed tight against his windpipe for a moment as Jack did the buckle and then settled into place.

"Comfortable?" Jack asked, slipping his fingers between the leather and Ianto's skin.

"Y..Yes," Ianto got out around the heat rushing through his blood.

"Good." Jack pressed against Ianto's back, his breath hot against Ianto's neck. "It suits you. Simple, elegant, understated, yet powerful."

Jack trailed his fingers under the collar from back to front and Ianto shivered. "This means you're mine for the night. I decide what you do, when you speak, even when, or if you get to come tonight. Do you understand? Answer me."

"Yes."

"Tell me what we agreed you would do tonight," Jack whispered as he continued to stroke Ianto's skin around the collar.

Ianto swallowed. "Submit to you."

"What else?"

"Feel… Try to let go and feel everything you do to me."

"And?"

Ianto struggled with his words and finally settled on one word. "Trust."

"Trust what?"

"You."

"And?"

"What we're doing."

Jack hummed behind Ianto but when he said nothing else, Ianto relaxed a little. Right or wrong, Jack had accepted his answer. A moment later he felt Jack move and his hands slide down along his chest and then settle on his hips, pressing in against the warm rubber-on-rubber of skirt and corset.

When Ianto looked down (his mind spun to realize that in the heels he was taller than Jack), Jack's eyes were on him, watching his reaction as he sank down to his knees and angled his head to press his cheek into Ianto's rock hard dick. Ianto moaned and clutched at Jack's shoulders with his slick black nails.

"Jack…"

"Safe word?"

Ianto could barely breathe, hardly think. He was burning inside and out and all he had done was get dressed. All Jack had done was touch him.

Collar him.

"Oh god," he groaned.

"What," Jack said, drawing his words out slowly as his fingers traced the red silk up past his knees. "Is. Your. Safe word for tonight?"

"Janet."

Ianto felt Jack chuckle and then press his hands along Ianto's thighs, squeezing under the tight rubber skirt, between the garters and his overheated skin, to Ianto's sweat-slicked arse, squeezing every inch of flesh he found, caressing Ianto's groin with his cheek through the skirt.

Ianto panted, swallowing his moans, trying not to move under Jack's ruthless examination of his body.

Then the powerful hands were gone and Jack was standing, pulling Ianto's head down towards him, using his strength and Ianto's inexperience with heels to his advantage. He was kissing him, pressing past the red lips to capture Ianto's tongue.

Ianto melted. He gave himself over to the feel of Jack's mouth on his, Jack's tongue ruling his own, Jack's hands holding him in place, and just held on. There was no control, no right or wrong, no mistakes to feel guilty about. There was only this moment. When Jack's hands pressed on his shoulders, Ianto sank to his knees with a sigh of relief, his hands eagerly reaching to undue Jack's belt buckle.

This much he was clear about. This was what he wanted, where he wanted to be, what he wanted to taste.

He slid the zip down and slipped his hand inside, impatient to get to the flesh trapped behind. Jack's cock slipped free of its confinement and into Ianto's hand. He could feel Jack's pulse along its length, fast and erratic. It was gorgeous and, for the moment all his.   
He danced his freshly-painted nails along Jack's dick and grinned at Jack's shiver.

"Ianto," Jack growled a warning.

He looked up at Jack and licked his lips.

"Your mouth." Jack's tone brooked no further disobedience. He bucked his hips forward and Ianto took Jack as deep as he could, accepting the order and the momentary sense of suffocation as his punishment.

A moment later, Jack eased off, releasing Ianto to set the pace. Ianto pulled back slowly and then sucked Jack back in again, trying to take him a little deeper. Again he pulled off, lapping at the beads of precome leaking from the tip, and then without warning swallowed again, quickly, pushing himself to take more of Jack's length.

Jack's hands clutched at his naked shoulders, calloused pads slipping in his sweat. Ianto pulled back and swallowed quickly again, and again, giving and taking; torturing them both.

Feeling the moment spiraling out of control, Ianto stilled his motions, holding Jack's cock in his mouth, feeling it throb along his tongue, feeling Jack strain around him. He swallowed once around the tip and then pulled back off, licking the vein underneath as he went.

Ianto smiled at the streaks of lipstick decorating Jack's cock then brushed his fingertips along Jack's balls. He rolled them between his fingers, feeling the testes slip and slide in their sacs as he cracked his jaw before leaning forward to lick his way down Jack's shaft.

Ianto could hear Jack groaning above him, could feel his legs shaking, Jack's hands gripped his shoulders with the need to buck and fuck his mouth. He ghosted his hands up to Jack's hips and let his mouth go slack around Jack's cock, opening as wide for Jack as he could.

Jack cried out and let go, fucking into Ianto without mercy, fucking like a man possessed. Ianto hung on and took it all, loved it all, every last bruising ounce, and he kept taking it as Jack came in thick spurts down his throat, shouting his name into the silence.

As Jack caught his breath, Ianto nuzzled his softening cock until Jack batted him away with an amused huff. He tucked Jack back into his trousers and then let Jack help him to his feet.

"You are so beautiful," Jack said.

"Bit of a mess now."

Jack shook his head. "Beautiful."

Ianto felt himself blush and then had to laugh, after everything it was a compliment that made him blush. How mad was that?

"Go fix your makeup," Jack said with a knowing grin. "Then I'll take you out on the town."

"Out?" Ianto asked, a flicker of nerves catching in his throat. He hated the idea of being paraded around on the best of days, but to be seen like this…

Jack leaned in to caress the leather around Ianto's neck. "Out."

Ianto's voice caught in his throat. His need, his choice. "Well then," he said, when he could breathe again. "I'll just get my lipstick."


	2. Chapter 2

The throbbing sound of the club enveloped them as they crossed the threshold, an insistent, near physical beast all its own. Music from three separate dance floors battled for attention and bodies, their rhythms alternatively clashing and melding as they crashed across each other. Voices called to one another across the walkways, adding to the noise but not the substance. Lights flashed a call and response to the music, making the bodies around them seem to spin out of control as they pushed against each other.

Jack had his arm around Ianto's waist, possessive and solid, declaring to everyone in the club that this _woman_ belonged to him as he guided them away from the door and the cool, quiet, obscurity of the outside world.

"Who do you like?" Jack's voice was loud in his ear, carrying over the techno-beat. His warm breath was heaven against Ianto's over-heated skin.

It had been so easy for Ianto to slide into sub-space and take on his new persona at the Hub. To let Jack lace up the corset until he could barely breathe, to put on his makeup and transform himself into a woman, at least on the outside. But here in public all of Ianto's fears came screaming to the surface. With each face that turned to watch them pass, he was certain that everyone would see that he was a freak and a fraud. His fears hollered at him to run away, to stop the scene and never _ever_ press against his own walls again. Instead, he concentrated on walking as though he had been born in four-inch stilettos.

"Hmm? Tell me." Jack's voice again, deeper, closer, the sound vibrating against his eardrum under the drone of the music.

"Dunno," Ianto said, flustered.

"Look around."

Jack changed sides, sliding his arms around, still encircling Ianto's waist, scraping his nails along the hard rubber ribs of the corset, making it tremble against Ianto's skin. Jack was taking him deeper into the wanton heart of the club.

"Tell me who you see… Pick someone pretty. Someone hungry. Someone who wants you."

"I don't know…"

"It's okay. We'll let them come to you." Jack dropped his hand down to Ianto's arse and squeezed through the layers of rubber. "They're begging for you already, just look at them."

Ianto followed Jack's glance to the cluster of men and handful of women who were gathering in their wake, all of them with their eyes locked on Ianto. He tried to see what Jack saw when the crowd looked at them.

Jack had made certain that no one would be paying him much notice tonight. The greatcoat was back at the Hub, the bracers were gone, he looked _normal_. He was still handsome as hell, but just ordinary enough to fade into the background against the black and red wonder that Ianto had become.

Ianto shivered, enthralled and terrified.

A stunning queen, her hair so black it looked blue under the lights, piled in artful coils to spill down the side of her head, stepped forward. Her skin-tight blue-black dress was slit to her hips on both sides showing off the long line of her legs. In her platform heels she towered over both Jack and Ianto. When she dipped into a deep, flirtatious curtsy she made it seem easy, like she was born to both her height and her glory. She winked outrageously when Jack helped her to stand before turning to offer her hand to Ianto.

"Hello, darling. I'm Anna Condamint," she said, pitching her voice loud enough to be heard over the wail of the dominant electric refrain.

Jack nudged Ianto's shoulder. "Say hello, _Isolde_."

Ianto looked up at the name, his eyes burning into Jack, momentarily angry. They had never talked about names for this part. Taking on a name made it, _her_ , real in a way Ianto hadn't thought about, wasn't sure he wanted to think about. Jack looked calmly back at him. Jack's rules, Ianto's choice.

"Beautiful," Jack leaned in to whisper into Ianto's ear. "My _beautiful_ Isolde." And suddenly Ianto knew that Jack meant more than the English translation of the name. "Isn't that who you are tonight? Isolde? My beautiful, brave girl?"

Ianto felt his heart skip a beat. He nodded, his whole body pulsing at the look in Jack's eyes. He turned back to the smiling face in front of him.

"Hello, Anna," he said, trying to fully claim the woman whose body he was wearing.

"You are exquisite, my dear."

Ianto could feel himself blushing and went with it, allowing himself to smile and be just the slightest bit awed by the attention he, _she_ , was receiving. "Thank you."

Anna slipped away with a wink and a blown kiss from her perfect lips and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief feeling as though he'd passed some sort of personal test.

A dark haired man with perfectly oiled pale skin, and more muscles than Ianto thought anyone needed, slipped into Anna's place. He clutched at Ianto's wrist with both hands, gripping just a little too hard for comfort.

"Mmm. Delicious," he said, all but drooling onto Ianto's skin.

Ianto straightened his shoulders and tugged his hand away. Before Slimy could say anything else a woman with a mane of copper-red hair tapped the man on the shoulder.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to be darling and let us girls have some time together?" She smiled sweetly around her thick American accent.

The man frowned.

"I believe the lady is next," Jack said, looming forward.

Slimy looked from Jack to Ianto's collar and back to Jack, his discomfort increasing as his eyes moved. He bobbed his head once and slipped away. Ianto sighed in relief.

Jack offered the woman Ianto's hand. She took it in both of her smaller ones and squeezed gently.

"Men!" She laughed, and Ianto's eyes were caught by the creamy flesh bouncing from the top of her emerald-coloured corset. He had a sudden vision of spending a night, somewhere quiet and softly lit, licking chocolate and strawberries off those breasts for a very very long time.

"I'm Miranda DeLacourt, but you can call me Mandy."

Ianto looked at Jack, who nodded permission, then turned to Mandy, smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "Isolde," he said with what he hoped was an engaging smile. She might not be the one he was looking for, but Mandy was absolutely lovely.

Mandy nodded, apparently seeing something of his thoughts on his face, or maybe feeling it woman to woman, if that was even possible.

"Nice to meet you, love. Don't let these boys run you ragged, especially that one." She nodded her head at Jack who let loose a rich, velvety laugh.

"Never ragged, just right," Jack replied, capturing one of Mandy's hands to kiss her knuckles.

"Mmm, I do like a man with manners." She caressed Ianto's cheek with her free hand. "So lovely."

Ianto turned his head and kissed her palm.

"You decide you want something different, you give me a call, ya hear?" She pulled a card from her cleavage and handed it to Jack with a wink.

Jack grinned. "Oh, we will, we will."

As Mandy stepped away, another man slid into the gap. He nodded to Jack before bowing over Ianto's hand. His pale hair reflected the shifting colors of the dance floor, blues and reds and greens flickering as he bent to place kisses along Ianto's hand. When he looked up, his eyes were bright blue and laughing. He recognized the game and was happy to play along.

"Hello, _Isolde_ ," Blondie purred, one hand wrapped around Ianto's wrist while the fingers of his other trailed along the underside of Ianto's arm and back down the top, setting Ianto's nerves on fire. Ianto trembled under Blondie's gaze, wanting to fall into the heat he saw there.

He felt his hand squeezed and his shoulder bumped at the same time and opened his eyes to see Blondie looking up at him intently.

"I'm Sean," he purred.

Ianto nodded, trying to get a grip on his spiraling senses. He squared his shoulders. Something about Sean's eyes, the way he looked at Ianto, reminded him of Jack's confidence and his power to eat Ianto alive. It was a dangerous combination.

"Isolde," Jack's voice tugged Ianto away from the cliff that was Sean's eyes. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello, Sean, it's a pleasure to meet you," he let Isolde say, all curves and desire.

Sean kissed his hand again and smiled, far too knowingly. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

Jack leaned forward, a pleased look on his face. "It might just be." He held his free hand out to Sean, "Jack Harkness."

As Sean and Jack shook hands Ianto felt suddenly like a prize being fought over by two wolves, each one sniffing the air, seeking the weakness in the other. Then the tension shifted. The beasts had come to an understanding; instead of fighting, they would share the treat. Share him. Ianto shivered, clamping his jaw on a moan.

"Shhhh," Jack soothed, running the flat of his hand over the short black wig then down to the rivets and ties binding Ianto's back. "I've got you."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, seeing understanding and strength. Ianto nodded. What else could he do? What else did he want to do? Not a bloody thing. He was boiling, burning, needing to come apart at the seams and Jack was his chosen cutter.

"Sean," Jack said, his eyes never leaving Ianto's. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Isolde for me while I get the three of us something to drink?"

"Not at all," Sean replied, stepping closer to Ianto and effectively blocking any others from joining them.

Ianto's heart skipped a beat. Jack was leaving him with a stranger in the middle of the club?

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand. "Relax," he murmured against Ianto's neck, one hand stroking softly across Ianto's shoulders. "You're doing so well, being so good for me. You are still you no matter who else you might be. Talk to him, make sure he's who you want."

As Jack moved off, Sean maneuvered Ianto away from the dance floor to a near-by table with three tall bar stools.

It took a moment for Ianto to sort out that he could sit just on the edge of the chair, one heel hooked over the rung of the stool, the other planted firmly on the ground for support. That way he could sit and breathe, if he was careful, around the compression of the corset and skirt. Visions of blood and broken bodies, past actions and missions gone horribly wrong, assaulted him as he fought for air in his new position.

Ianto balled his fists and wrenched his mind back to the present, to the ridiculously attractive man in sinfully tight leather trousers, grinning at him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to laugh at a lady's misfortune?" Ianto asked around the pain in his chest.

"Mmmm, she might have," Sean nodded, his hair swirling around his shoulders with his movements. "But then she never wore anything quite like that."

"I see," Ianto said, torn between amusement and annoyance. He let his eyes wander across the slim grace of Sean's torso and opted to let go of annoyance. The man sat like a dancer, all straight lines and perfect posture. Ianto followed the long line of muscle, clearly visible against his stretch of white t-shirt, down to the very distracting laces along the sides of his trousers.

"I doubt she expected to see her son in dressed like that either." Ianto murmured, raking his eyes down Sean's body again.

Sean chuckled. "No. No, she didn't."

A lock of hair fell across Sean's eyes, tempting Ianto. He brushed it back, away from the glorious green eyes, and behind Sean's ear. It felt like silk threads under his fingers.

"Anna was right, you are exquisite, Isolde," Sean said, catching Ianto's hand, placing kisses against his palm.

Ianto closed his eyes, awareness of the club and other people melting away as he let himself float on the sensation of Sean's lips on his flesh; Sean's teeth just barely grazing the mound below his thumb, the man's tongue licking a burning wet path up his forefinger.

"Oh…" Ianto sighed, trying to breathe past his too-fast heart beat and the hot rubber closing in around him.

"And if that isn't a pretty sight, I don't know what is," Jack growled from behind them.

Ianto started, pulling away from Sean, worried for a moment that he'd overstepped, but Jack pressed his hand back against Sean's mouth.

"Feel his lips, Isolde," Jack whispered, his other hand caressing the back of Ianto's neck and it was all Ianto could do not to come apart right at that moment. He arched into Jack's hands and traced Sean's lips with his fingers.

"How about we move this somewhere more private?"

Ianto felt Sean's smile and then the rumbling sensation of words as Sean spoke past his fingers.

"Good idea."

Jack nipped Ianto's ear and pulled his hand away.

"Drinks are waiting for us."


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto gulped his drink, a frothy pink girlish thing, in two swallows. It was cool and sweet and did nothing to distract him from the pounding need crawling under his skin.

As the door to the private room closed behind Jack and Sean, the pressure on Ianto's ears dropped to a dull roar. He could still feel the pulse of the music pounding against the walls, calling to him. He let the rhythm take him, rocking him from hip to hip. He crossed his arms around his waist, clutching at the warm rubber. He tilted his head forward a little, just enough to shift the angle of the crystals at his ears so that they swayed against the collar. They swept out and back as he moved, the smooth beads cooling his flesh even as the feeling of tiny fingers dancing along his skin heated him in a completely different way. Sweat slicked his thighs and ran into the tops of his stockings, tracing the ridge down the back of his legs like the lightest brush of Jack's tongue. He wanted to scream at the sweetness of it all.

Ianto clawed at the skin of his arms, desperate for something sharp to distract himself with, some friction to ease the mounting tension in his body.

Hands locked around his wrists and pulled them away. He opened his eyes, surprised, and reached for Jack.

"Please…"

Jack just smiled, shook his head, and turned him toward Sean. "That's what you need Isolde, my beautiful girl. Go on, take him, he's all yours. Aren't you Sean?"

"Anything Isolde wants, Isolde can have," Sean answered, his voice deep and dark.

Sean opened his arms wide and let Ianto take his face in his hands. He licked at Sean's lips feeling their fullness, tasting the burn of whisky on them. Sean sighed and his lips parted under Ianto's tongue. Ianto dove in and let himself dissolve into the flavors and textures of this new mouth.

Sean stroked Ianto's back, pressing them closer together. His tongue teased Ianto, parry for parry, licking and stroking Ianto's with equal fervor until each of them was oxygen deprived. They came up for air only to move on to other parts of each other's anatomy. Jaw lines, ear lobes, exposed throats. Ianto bit at Sean's flesh, wanting to taste blood. He worried at the join between neck and collar until Sean was crying out and pulling back on his head; pleading with hands and groans to give him a moment.

Ianto did, but only with his mouth. He slid one leg up between Sean's thighs and pressed at the hardness there, laughing in delight as Sean moaned and bucked his hips forward.

Sean growled and bit into Ianto's outstretched neck.

"Yes!" Ianto cried, rutting against Sean's leg, loving the pain and the intensity of it all.

"Oh no you don't," Jack said, tugging Ianto out of Sean's arms.

Ianto turned on Jack, grabbing at his neck, trying to pull him towards his lips, pressing his aching cock into Jack's groin.

"So hot and wanton," he chuckled against Ianto's lips. "You'll get what you're looking for, I promise, but not yet. Not just yet."

"Jack, please…"

Jack ran a soothing hand along Ianto's back, like a trainer stroking the flanks of a shaking racehorse. Ianto choked back a sob and dropped his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Soon, I promise." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. "What else do you want right now? Tell me what you want to see."

Ianto took a breath and squeezed Jack's biceps. He could do this. He trusted Jack to make it good. But god, he was burning up inside. His dick was so hard he could barely think. The cock ring was biting into his flesh, holding back a tidal wave. He took another breath and tilted his head to look over his shoulder at Sean. The man was leaning back against the wall and pressing one hand along the hard outline of his cock. He was gorgeous. His blonde hair was sweaty at the edges and dark red lipstick was smeared along his face and neck like a trail of blood.

"I want to see you fuck him," Ianto heard himself (heard Isolde say) as he looked at Sean.

Sean groaned and banged his head against the wall. "Oh god, yes, please."

"What Isolde wants..." Jack said, a massive smile on his face, his hands already undoing his fly.

"Isolde gets," Sean finished.

Jack pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and handed it to Ianto as he sank into an overstuffed love seat, condom packet in hand. "Get your boy ready for me."

Sean groaned again and stepped over to kiss Jack. Ianto took advantage of the angle, tugging at the laces on either side of Sean's trousers and sliding his hands into the enveloping warmth waiting for him. Sean sighed and pressed back.

Peeling the hot leather down and away from Sean's arse, Ianto let his hands wander around front, to the waiting dick, and squeezed. Sean stopped moving, stopped kissing and breathing. He just hovered, obedient to Ianto's hands.

"More," he begged.

Ianto stroked the engorged flesh, twisting as he went, feeling Sean shudder inside the circle of his arms. His kissed Sean's neck and dragged his nails lightly along Sean's abs and back to his arse. Sean shivered. A moment later, he inserted a lube-covered finger into Sean's hole.

Jack kissed Sean breathless as Ianto worked him open, adding another slicked up finger and then another. Sean moaned at the dual onslaught and finally pulled away from Jack with a desperate noise.

"Just fuck me already."

Jack laughed and tugged Sean around so that he was facing Ianto, helped him get lined up, then, the two of them straining together, Sean slowly sank down onto Jack's dick.

"Oh god… Yeah!" Sean cried out as Jack wrapped strong arms around his chest and thrust upwards. The love seat groaned under Jack as the men rocked into each other.

Sinking gingerly to his knees, Ianto knelt in front of the two men. He leaned forward and sucked as much of Sean's length into his mouth as he could hold. Sean jerked his hips up, pressing his cock against Ianto's soft palette. Ianto gripped the thick muscle and adjusted the angle.

"That's it, fuck her mouth," Jack ground out as he thrust into Sean again. "Let me see you fuck that pretty mouth."

"Any thing… you… say, bossman." Sean pushed up into Ianto's mouth, forcing his cock deeper.

Ianto shivered at the sound of Jack's voice. He was Jack's girl, Jack's sub, sucking their toy for Jack's pleasure and his own. He'd played like this before, but never as a girl, never dressed in heels and a wig. Never collared. A part of him wanted it to feel wrong – to feel bad. But it didn't. It felt…exciting, liberating.

He adjusted his stance, the grit of the floor digging into his knees, the tips of his shoes pinching his toes, and sank deeper into Isolde, into Jack's beautiful girl. He tightened his grip around the base of Sean's cock and began sucking and squeezing in counterpoint to Jack's thrusts. Sean panted and writhed, his hands flailing. He caught at Ianto's shoulders and dug his fingers into Ianto's flesh as Jack's thrusts hit home.

Ianto looked up. Sean was watching him, need and want raw in his eyes. He edged one hand down to fondle Sean's balls then felt farther, to the point of contact between Jack and Sean. He let his hand rest there, feeling Jack slide in and out of Sean's arse. He wanted to experience that heat and pressure. He wanted to know what it was like to be in that maelstrom with them. He knew what it was like to be fucked by Jack, that incredible, overwhelming sense of losing yourself in Jack. Being pulled and stretched every which way. He wondered if it was the same for Sean.

Ianto pressed one finger into Sean's hole, alongside Jack's dick, feeling the press and weight of Jack, the throbbing pulse of Sean, and moaned. It was so hot, so tight. He moaned again around the head of Sean's cock and the other man cried out, giving Ianto just enough warning to pull off as Sean came in hot waves over his hand.

Ianto kept stroking, milking Sean and watching Jack as he thrust faster, searching for his own release. Jack locked eyes with Ianto. He could see the fire there, Jack's own need and desire piercing him over Sean's shoulder. He gave up the heat and pressure of inner connection to help Jack over the edge. He scraped his nails along Jack's exposed thighs and Jack came with a brutal thrust into Sean's arse.

Sean collapsed against Jack's shoulder, his eyes closed and a look of deep contentment on his face. Ianto smiled, knowing that feeling so very well.

He looked past Sean to Jack and couldn't quite hide a smirk. Jack looked like a cat with an empty bowl of cream. Jack opened his eyes and grinned at Ianto, a little quirk in his brow acknowledging his own contentment, then he squeezed Ianto's hand where it lay, sticky and warm, on his thigh before reaching to stroke Sean's cheek.

Sean sighed and twisted his head back toward Jack.

Ianto watched the two men kiss slowly, tasting each other and sharing their returning breaths. It was a moment just between the two of them, soft and lovely. Ianto wanted to join them, to taste the air between them and feel the warmth of their connection, but there was no room for him.

He pulled his hands from Jack's thigh, all set to stand and walk away, only to realize the he couldn't get up without help. He was trapped and helpless.

Panic slammed into him.

Memories and nightmares tore across his vision, distorting his perception. He saw Lisa, perfect and whole, a soft smile on her face as she reached for him. He saw her broken and bleeding, encased in metal, scratching at his skin. Jack's bloody body, on the ground, in his arms, dying over and over again. He saw himself- his own body torn to pieces- bleeding, in an alleyway, with no one to help him and no hope left. More faces swam through his thoughts, his sister, pleading with him to hold his niece just once. Old classmates coming at him with rocks and glowing orange fags, his father pushing and pushing till there was nowhere for him to go, his co-workers from the Tower watching him, laughing like metal-bound jesters as he tried to put himself back together.

There was no air, no way to catch his breath.

He needed to run, to scream, to be anywhere else, but he couldn't move.

"Isolde," Jack's voice called from outside his fear. "It's okay. Breathe."

Ianto felt hands on his face, lips pressed to his temple. A million kisses covering his skin. Jack and Sean. Their lips and hands calling him back from his terror.

"Come on, come back," Jack said.

Ianto opened his eyes to see Jack crouched before him, Sean beside him, matching expressions of concern on their faces.

"That's it." Jack smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Ianto said, his voice cracking on unshed tears.

"You're not alone."

Ianto took a gulp of air. Of course Jack knew. He shrugged and looked down at his hands. Jack tilted his chin up.

"No matter what. You are not alone. I promise you that."

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes, drinking in his conviction, and nodded.

"Do you want to continue?"

Ianto bit his lip and looked from Jack to Sean. Sean looked concerned and just a little confused.

"Whatever you want, Isolde, whatever's going on," Sean said with a soft smile. "I'd like to make you feel good, if you'll let me, but it's up to you."

Ianto nodded and looked back at Jack.

Jack's face said it all. They could stop here. Nothing would change except Ianto would never know how far he could push himself, how far he could trust himself. He'd started this scene looking for answers, and great sex. He needed answers about who he was, who he could be, that he wasn't finding anywhere else. Could he live without knowing? Could he come this far and let his fears win? Well, he knew the answer to that question at least.

"Yes, I want to continue."

Jack's smile was all Ianto needed to shove his fears back into their file drawer.

"Well then," Jack said with a leer. "I have plans for you, Isolde."

Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed his palm. Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. He felt as thought he would shudder to pieces when Sean did the same thing to his other. Between them, Jack and Sean kissed their way up from Ianto's palms to his collarbones, where Jack stopped.

"But not here."

Ianto whimpered.

"Shhhh. Trust me, my beautiful girl. I will make it better, all right?"

Ianto leaned in to Jack and mouthed at the flesh of his neck.

"Isolde?" Jack tugged Ianto's chin up to look in his eyes. "Answer me. Do you trust me?"

Ianto writhed against Jack but nodded.

"Say the words, Isolde."

"I…" he took a breath. "I trust you to make it better. Please Jack… please… I'm so hot…"

"I know _beautiful_ , I know. It'll be better soon, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Part Four

 

Ianto paced toward the telly, his heels sinking into the rug he and Jack had bought a month earlier, then back toward the kitchen in time to see Sean and Jack share a look that could only be about him. He turned his back on them, trying to still the flutters of nerves in his stomach.

"Beer's in the fridge." Jack's voice echoed softly off along the hallway.

"Anything for Isolde?" Sean called back.

Ianto overheard Jack tell Sean no and moments later heard the slap of bare feet on the kitchen tiles and the soft snick of the fridge as it opened.

He'd been fine on the drive home. Jack had played chauffeur while Sean and Ianto made out like lust-crazed teenagers in the back of the Audi. Ianto had loved every hot and sweaty minute of it, especially when he'd figured out that Jack was watching in the rear view mirror. A metric tonne of Ianto's hang ups about exhibitionism had vanished at the thought of Jack watching him with Sean. If he had been able to get around the damn corset and skirt, and Jack had given him permission, he would have fucked Sean in the car then and there, specifically so Jack could watch them in the mirror, and so that he could watch Jack watch them.

It was being in his flat that had him crawling the walls again. Walking through the door had changed all the rules. He was home, in his world. In Ianto's life. Not in Isolde's, wherever that was, not in Torchwood or at the club. He was in the closest thing to a real life he had, but he wasn't Ianto, he was Isolde. And he was here with a stranger who, up until a few minutes ago, he had had every intention of fucking stupid. Now… now he was completely confused.

"Hey," Jack stepped up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around him.

Ianto froze.

The need to move, to run away, pushed at his nerves. His fingers itched to claw at the fire burning under his skin, but his mind and his heart wanted to sink into Jack, to become part of his cells and breathe with him. He didn't know what to do or which way to turn. He was home and he was with Jack and he wanted to continue what he had started. He tried to take a breath and ran into rubber.

Jack rocked him slowly, planting feather-light kisses along his jaw, and whispering. "It's okay. Relax."

Ianto shuddered. He let his head drop onto Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"That's it, I've got you."

They swayed together, the gentle movement helping Ianto forget about the passage of time and the siren song of need. He stopped thinking, put everything aside, and for once in his life let someone else hold him and stand between him and everything on the other side of his eyelids.

"We can stop if you want," Jack said quietly. "Tell Sean the truth."

"He already knows."

Jack nodded. "Stop the scene."

"No. No. It's okay. I'm just…" When Jack didn't order him to silence, Ianto searched to find words to explain the tempest inside him. "It's intense. There's so much… in my head. So much pressure… inside. My skin feels like it's crawling and I'm going to burn up."

"I know…"

"No, you don't." Ianto pushed out of Jack's arms, the need to move flaring up as quickly as it had been banked.

He knew he shouldn't be talking to Jack this way, not tonight, not now. But they were caught _between_ and right now he didn't give a damn. He just _itched_!

"This isn't me. This body. This… costume." He was flailing at the clothes, but he couldn't stop. "And yet it is. I don't want to take it off. I like how it feels. I like the tightness around my chest and sweat between my legs."

He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on heat of the wig on his head, the throbbing in his dick, and the ache in his arches. It all felt so damn good.

"I just… "

"Need to let go?" Jack asked. "Need to come apart?"

Ianto turned. He shouldn't have been surprised that Jack understood.

"Yes."

"Then let me help," Sean said, from behind him. "Let us make it better, just like Jack promised."

Sean tugged Ianto into his arms and kissed him, a soft press of lips to lips.

"Please, Isolde?"

"Ianto."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Ianto," he said, watching Sean's face, needing him to be okay with the truth.

"Hello." Sean smiled. "I'm going to kiss you, _Ianto_ , is that alright?"

"Yes, please," Ianto sighed and sagged in Sean's arms.

Sean brushed his lips along the edges of Ianto's mouth before covering it completely with his own.

Ianto moaned as Sean's tongue stroked across his teeth and then rubbed his tongue against the roof of Ianto's mouth. Sean tasted of hops and Jack and sex, and Ianto wanted it all. He sucked at Sean's lower lip, dragging in a breath of air and dove back in, angling his head so that he could take more, reach more. He wove his fingers through Sean's hair, using the long silk locks to anchor Sean where he wanted him.

A moment later Ianto felt heat flare across his back as Jack molded to his spine, pressing kisses along his shoulders, stroking his arms and holding both of them close. Ianto sighed, loving the feeling of being held so tightly on all sides.

"Bedroom?" Sean asked.

Jack chuckled and tugged Ianto toward the hallway. "Come on, beautiful, we have plans for you."

 

***

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack positioned them in front of the wardrobe.

"Look in the mirror. Watch us adore you," Jack breathed against Ianto's neck, one hand turning Ianto's chin until their eyes met in the mirror. Ianto stood mesmerised as Jack's hands slid around his neck, fingers dancing along the edges of the leather collar, teasing his skin, licking at the heat just under the surface. Ianto shivered and fought to keep his eyes locked with Jack's. He felt those enormous hands as they slowly settled against the collar and tightened, pressing it into his skin, cutting off his air.

"My collar, my rules," Jack whispered.

Ianto nodded, struggling to breathe, slipping between panic and ecstasy with each ragged gasp.

"No more talking unless I give you permission to speak. Do you understand? Answer me."

Jack's grip relaxed. Air flowed into Ianto's lungs.

"Yes sir."

Jack finger's pressed in again, constricting. "You follow Sean's words as my own unless I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto said, his voice tight and thin.

Jack's grip tightened further, the leather digging into Ianto's skin, one more point of pressure and sensation as his mind released itself into Jack's power. He sagged into the arms holding him, Jack's at his throat, Sean's around his waist.

"Feel what we do to you."

As the pressure around his neck softened and slowly relaxed. Ianto sighed.

"Feel what you asked for."

Ianto shivered as Jack's breath became lips kissing the nape of his neck, sucking his earlobe, painting the edges of his ears with his tongue.

"Open your eyes," Sean instructed, kissing his lips.

Ianto hadn't realized he'd closed them, and found himself pinned by Sean's gaze. The other man's eyes were blown dark and needy.

"Watch us do this to you, for you," Sean whispered.

Ianto could only nod and struggle to keep his eyes open.

Sean and Jack were wound around him like living fabric, kissing and touching, pressing across Ianto to capture each other's lips.

Ianto sank into the sensation of hands caressing every exposed inch of his skin, squeezing along the rubber corset and skirt, the hot, wet lips kissing trails down his neck, teeth that bit at his skin, breath that heated and cooled him at the same time. He was drowning and floating at the same time.

A tug at his hips pulled Ianto's attention downward. Sean was on his knees and naked, Ianto was sorry to have missed that show, pulling the rubber skirt off with a determined grin.

Ianto let out a burst of air that was nearly a sound, his brain momentarily taking over again to try and sort hands and bodies into ordered places and failing utterly.

"You are still thinking," Sean said.

"No thoughts, Ianto, just experience," Jack said, sliding his hand in between the thick edge of the corset and Ianto's skin.

"What are y-…?"

Jack bit down on Ianto's shoulder, then growled, "No more words," as his hand kept pressing down between the tight sheath of skin and rubber until he found Ianto's nipple. He rolled the nub between his fingers, softly at first, then harder. Ianto twisted in Jack's arms, moaning at the bright-sharp pleasure coursing out from the hardened tissue.

At the same time, Sean blew warm air on Ianto's satin-covered cock, then leaned closer. Ianto let out a long gasp of pleasure as warmth enveloped the base of his cock.

"Ohhhh…."

"Liked that, huh?"

Ianto dissolved into moans as Sean stroked his cock through the satin and squeezed.

"I'd say so," Jack answered, then pinched Ianto's nipple hard. Ianto choked on a sob, shivering between the two men.

"That's it, that's the kind of sound I want to hear," Jack murmured into Ianto's ear. Jack tugged on the nipple again and Ianto and twisted in his arms. "That's it. So beautiful. So brave."

Fabric tore, pulling against Ianto's flesh a moment before Sean's hands were on his cock, stroking his engorged, begging flesh.

"Tell me, Beautiful, do you want him to suck you?" Jack asked, sucking at the flesh under Ianto ear.

"Ohgodyesplease!"

Ianto felt Jack nod and then Sean's mouth enveloped his dick in wet heat and he fought to keep silent.

Sean's tongue teased at Ianto's flesh, making it feel so good after a night of neglect and yet never quite giving him everything he wanted. Sean's hands slid between Ianto's thighs to cup his balls, soothing the tension into a new kind of need.

Jack's hands disappeared and Ianto nearly lost his balance, tipping forward on his stilettos, catching himself on Sean's shoulders. He looked in the mirror at the image of Sean at his feet sucking him off and nearly came at the sight.

Steadying himself, Ianto admired the line of Sean's body, lean and smooth, bracketed by his legs wrapped in black silk and red ribbons, then further up along his own torso, still encased so tightly in the corset. His eyes were drawn to the sway of the earrings as he moved his head, their cool fingers such a contrast to the perfectly formed bob of his wig and the liquid caresses being applied to his cock.

"So beautiful," Jack said, stepping up behind him, gloriously nude at last.

Sean hollowed his cheeks and sucked at Ianto's cock, pulling on the hard flesh. Ianto's brain went blank and he clutched at Sean's shoulders.

"Ahhh!..." Ianto threw his head back and fought the urge to come down Sean's throat.

Jack's arms wrapped around his chest, holding him close, keeping him safe. "You're doing so good, hold on. Don't come. Not yet. Not yet…"

"So close…"

"Shhhh. I know. So good. So very good," Jack said softly. "Sean, back off."

Sean looked up, his eyes wide, his mouth full of Ianto's dick.

"He can only come with my permission. No fair tempting him to break the rules."

With a last teasing lick, Sean released Ianto. "Who said I played fair?"

"My toy, my rules."

Sean bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

"Besides, I was thinking we should fuck him into oblivion."

Ianto's closed his eyes as his breath caught in his throat and opened them again with a sound that was part groan and part laugh.

Jack's chuckle rippled up Ianto's spine. "You ever done this before, Sean?"

"Fuck someone?"

Jack held up two fingers with a grin. "'Two someones at the same time."

"Ah." Sean shook his head. "Been on my list of things to try, though."

"Well then, I guess we all get lucky tonight." Jack tossed him a bottle of lube and a condom. "You're up first."

 

***

 

Ianto shivered as Jack poured more lube directly onto his arse then pressed his thumb into his hole. He pushed back, wanting more.

"Soon," Jack promised.

He felt Jack pull his thumb out and press two fingers in, twisting them in circles. Jack pulled out, then pushed back in with more fingers and more lube, Ianto desperately tried to count the curves and lengths pressing into him, but lost track as Jack pulled out again. He dropped his head, panting as he was filled again. Jack was pushing and turning, rotating his hand so that he was hitting Ianto's prostate in alternating waves.

Jack pulled out completely and this time Ianto did cry out, canting his hips back, wanting more as the bed dipped and new hands caressed his body.

"Come'ere, Beautiful," Sean said, pulling Ianto toward him.

With Jack and Sean guiding his over-sensitised body, Ianto got himself lined up over Sean's hips and then he was pressing down, helped by multiple hands, filling himself with Sean's cock. He groaned, rising up to impale himself again, loving how Sean felt, condom and all.

Ianto nearly screamed as Sean took control thrusting up, hard and sudden then he let the rhythm take him, riding Sean's cock thrust for thrust, feeling it rub against the edges of his perception and press into the bubble of need that he'd been wrapped in all night.

"Mmmm, so beautiful," Jack murmured, caressing Ianto's back. "Slow up a bit and lean forward."

As Ianto shifted he felt Jack's hands on his arse, wet with lube. Jack pressed his thumbs in alongside Sean's cock and Ianto cried out. It was almost too much. Then Jack was pulling and stretching his hole, pressing more fingers in and Ianto was panting in pain and pleasure.

"Jaaack…"

"You can do this. I know you can. Just keep breathing for me."

Jack's hands slipped out and Ianto suddenly felt desperately empty. His hands scrabbled at the sheets, searching for something he couldn't name but needed so fucking much. A moment later Jack was at his back, pressed tight against him, pressing his cock into him, along side Sean's hard dick, pressing impossibly close to him.

"Ohgodohgod!"

He was trembling to pieces, being forced open and still it wasn't enough. He tried to move; craving something he didn't understand, wanting more. He was being pressed from the inside, compressed from the outside. He was spinning, spiraling out of control. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The corset and the collar were cutting off his air, the wig was scratching at his scalp, the shoes were biting into his heels, his cock was screaming to be set free.

"Too much." Ianto panted, his head whipping from side to side, his body trembling in Jack's arms, hands clawing at Sean's chest. He was burning, breaking, coming apart and couldn't see where to turn.

"Relax," Sean whispered, trapping Ianto's hands close between their bodies and rubbing gentle circles across Ianto's shoulders. "We're here. We've got you."

Jack pushed in deeper, filling him, pushing past his edges. Ianto shuddered and all of them groaned as the movement shifted both cocks around and inside them.

He shuddered, gulping air, willing his heart to calm down.

"Breathe, Ianto." Jack said, stroking his sides.

He sucked in a breath, focusing on Jack's voice and trying to push past his fears.

Jack pushed in farther and groaned. Ianto could feel him pressed tight against his arse. Jack's large hands stroked along his back, weaving across and around Sean's.

"That's it," Jack murmured against Ianto's ear then Jack wrapped strong arms around his waist and hauled him upright.

"Jack!"

The change in position forced both men's cocks deeper within Ianto and up against his prostate. It was blinding. He was so full. Both of them were pressed inside him, filling him, blending and moving inside and around him.

Ianto felt Jack sweep his hands up over the corset to the sweat streaked skin above, caressing, soothing, pressing away the fear.

"So good. You've been so very good for me," Jack whispered as his fingers stroked across the collar and his lips pressed kisses into Ianto's flesh.

Then Sean shifted, or Jack did, their dicks sliding inside him as their hands glided along his skin and Ianto had a moment of perfect clarity. Held between Jack and Sean he was finally free. There were no more secrets, nothing he needed to hide. He could let go. He was safe. He was utterly secure, wrapped in Jack's arms, held by Sean, who he didn't know really at all, except that somehow he did.

Ianto let himself collapse back against Jack's chest.

"Yes… just relax and let it all go," Jack said quietly.

Ianto closed his eyes and sank into Jack's arms, full and floating.

"Sean," Jack said, his lips warm against Ianto's neck, his hands strong around his chest. "Your turn."

"Right," Sean said through gritted teeth. He flexed his hips under Ianto and his cock slid down a fraction, pulling against Ianto's inner walls and Jack's dick, shifting the fullness and heat. He pressed back up, setting a pace that Jack fell into easily. They moved slowly at first, sliding in and out, and then speeding up as the rhythm took hold of them.

The pressure slipped and slid through Ianto, coiling and growing, pushing up from the base of his spine. He moved with it, letting it pull him apart, drag him to the edge of awareness. He was dissolving and reforming with each stroke. Locked between two immovable forces, dragged along with each as they moved higher with each thrust.

Sounds spilled out of Ianto, a stream of wordless keening that poured up from the base of his spine.

"Hold on," Jack growled in his ear.

Sean thrust up into Ianto several times in quick succession and came with a shout.

Jack shoved Ianto down into Sean's arms and began to fuck him ruthlessly.

Ianto let out a guttural cry, no longer capable of thought or reason, clutching at Sean's shoulders.

Through the brutal pounding Jack was giving his arse, Ianto felt Sean wind a hand around his cock and stroke his aching flesh, twisting and squeezing along the whole length, circling up across the head and back down.

"Now, Sean," Jack grunted.

The cock ring snapped off.

"Come on, Ianto, come for me," Jack ordered as he thrust in again, harder.

Ianto howled and came in thick, explosive spurts over Sean's hand.

Jack thrust one more time and then he was filling Ianto's arse with hot come and shouting curses around Ianto's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto floated. He was spent in every sense of the word. Mind, body, spirit, fluid and brains. Definitely spent in brains. He could feel a chuckle bubbling somewhere at the base of his spine, too tired to rise up to his lungs to be heard. He wondered if he would ever be able to speak again.

Strong arms shifted him off of Sean and onto the bed. He hissed as two cocks, even spent as they were, slipped out of his sore arse, and then rolled where the hands guided him, into the comforting strength of Jack's arms.

"So beautiful," Jack whispered.

Ianto basked in his praise, in being _Jack's good girl, good boy, so good for him_. The words flowed together until all they meant were "good" and "Jack's".

Warmth coursed against Ianto's back as Sean found his place in their nest, hands stroking down Ianto's shivering flank, soothing him, kissing his shoulder. The quiet and the stillness was everything Ianto needed, then suddenly it wasn't. Without warning his skin was burning up, every touch of their hands uncomfortable. His lungs ached, pressed so tight by the corset, stretched so wide by everything he'd just been through.

"Hot," he mumbled, pushing at the wig on his head.

Jack chuckled above him then blessed coolness captured his attention as the wig vanished and his scalp seemed to shout for joy.

"Time to get you out of this thing," Jack said, one hand rubbing along the front of the corset. Ianto nodded but didn't move. "You have to sit up," Jack added.

Ianto felt himself dragged upright by two sets of arms. He tried to help but his body was so heavy and unwieldy.

"It's okay, Ianto, let us take care of you for just a little while longer." Sean's rich voice rolled across his skin, so different from Jack's. In the quiet of his bedroom, without the throbbing need pressing at his senses Ianto could pick out the differences at last, the hit of curled sound that spoke of a childhood spent near Dublin.

"Lovely," Ianto sighed, running his fingers over Sean's lips. "Pretty sounds."

Sean laughed. "You're sex drunk."

"Mmmm."

The rubber around his chest shifted as the laces were undone a bit at a time. Ianto twisted, desperate to be out of the thing.

"Hold on," Jack said. "You've had this on a long time."

"Need it off."

"Too fast and you'll pass out," Sean crooned, holding Ianto's arms tight to his side.

The corset shifted again and Ianto felt air filling his lungs.

"That's it, steady breaths," Jack said. "Almost done."

Out of the corner of his eye Ianto saw flashes of red as Jack pulled the loosened lacings free of the grommets. Sean let go of Ianto's arms as Jack tugged the corset away with a flourish.

"Oh," Ianto sighed. Jack and Sean both laughed. Jack pulled Ianto to rest against his chest. Ianto felt the bed move as Sean wiggled down to the end.

"Now these," Sean lifted one of Ianto's red velvet-encased feet, "are a thing of beauty."

"Painful beauty," Ianto said, but he was smiling as he spoke. He did like the damn things.

"Mmm, beauty is pain, as they say." Sean kissed Ianto's ankle then made a show of undoing the satin ties and slipping both shoes and stockings off of Ianto's feet. Ianto moaned in hedonistic pleasure as each foot was first released then worshiped by Sean's hands and lips.

"Just one more thing and then we can get you cleaned up." Jack's hand stroked along the collar at Ianto's neck and Ianto shivered.

"Please…" Ianto begged, his voice cracking.

"Shhhh," Jack answered. "It'll be off in a moment."

"Want…"

"What?"

"To keep it on. A little while longer. Please?"

Jack's hand stopped, super-heated skin resting along the pulse point in Ianto's neck; his chest heaving against Ianto with deep, uneven breaths. Ianto turned to look into Jack's eyes and felt himself falling into the fire smoldering there. Jack's mouth parted, his lips wet and full. They stared at one another until Jack finally nodded and kissed Ianto breathless.

Warm wet cloths followed, cleaning Ianto's skin so gently he only knew they were moving from the textures as they skimmed across his belly.

He drifted in Jack's arms safe and sated, listening to the murmur of the other men talking, hearing his name now and then as they spoke. There was a softness in Jack's voice that he hadn't heard before, something sweet and so close to love that it made Ianto's heart swoop in his chest.

The feeling of a single drop of water winding along his hip dragged his thoughts back to earth only to plunge him deep into a musing about the mysteries of rivers and tides as the drop disappeared in the join between body and blankets.

A multitude of hands pressed gently at his back, tugging at his arms. He tried to count them, to see them in his mind as Jack's large hands with their wide palms and Sean's smaller, calloused ones except that there were too many fingers and too many limbs sliding across limbs and he only knew he was shifting because he lay in a different arrangement when he opened his eyes.

He turned his head and tried to track the view across the room but gave up when even the simplest things refused to coalesce into true forms. He was floating in a haze of warmth, loose limbed and liquid. The laughter finally bubbled up, spilling out of him, passed from his lips to Jack's with a soft kiss, to Sean's with a lick of his tongue along an arm. Their voices and their laughter rippled back to him sweet and tender making him want to cry. His heart burst open in a flash of heat that shook his whole body.

"Shhhh," Jack whispered as the tears Ianto had no control over spilled free. "It's okay. "

Ianto tried to find the words to explain what he was feeling, to tell Jack that he was fine, better than fine, better than he had been in a very long time, but the tears wouldn't stop. His body shook in Jack's arms, emotion and stress pouring through him in waves. He could feel Jack holding him, fingers twining through his hair, his breath whispering soft words against his ear and Sean pressed close to them both, his hands firm and warm as they stroked along his skin. Ianto cried until exhaustion claimed him.

 

***

 

Sometime later Ianto woke to the sounds of movement in the room. The bed dipped as he opened his eyes and Jack loomed into view.

"Go back to sleep," Jack whispered, pressing a kiss to Ianto's temple.

"Sean?" Ianto asked. He struggled to push up through the tangle of covers to look around the room.

"Right here," Sean said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ianto nodded. "Thank you,"

"My pleasure," Sean said with a smile. He kissed Ianto, a soft brush of his lips as his hands caressed Ianto's jaw. "Any time, any time at all."

"I'm taking him home," Jack said. "Back in a bit."

Ianto let Jack's warm hand press him back into the pillows and kiss him back to sleep.

 

***

 

A soft caress woke Ianto. Warm fingers were tracing patterns into his skin, weaving up and over the collar, dipping between the leather and his skin and back. He opened his eyes to see Jack lost in thought, his gaze following his own fingers.

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes slid up to Ianto's. His fingers never stopped moving, tracing patterns, caressing Ianto's skin.

"You liked this? Wearing it?" Jack asked at last, tapping the collar.

Ianto nodded, his fingers moving to trace their own patterns along the flesh covering Jack's ribs.

"Tell me."

Ianto blinked. His first impulse was to back away and hide the words that were right there between them.

"It felt right. Comfortable. Safe. Last night was as terrifying as I had expected it would be." Ianto caught at Jack's wrist as he started to pull away, blue eyes shuttering. "And yet, I think it was everything I wanted. The fear, the wonder, the intensity, and yes, the sex. All of it. I needed that. And you knew, even when I didn't. You knew what I needed, helped me find what I was looking for, and gave it to me."

Ianto closed his eyes, savoring the rush of memories and sensations. He opened them again to look up at Jack. "Thank you."

Something bled away from Jack's eyes, some uncertainty, some question that he had been asking without asking.

"I have something for you."

Jack rolled away and back again, a red velvet box in his hands. "Open it,"

Inside was a heavy silver chain with a single cabochon garnet at its center, identical to the one on the collar.

"I had them made at the same time."

Ianto stroked the gem, watching it gleam in the soft morning light. "It's beautiful."

"I thought we could keep the collar for formal play, all the rules, everything. I made sure it would fit us both."

Ianto looked at Jack and knew he was failing utterly at keeping the joy and wonder out of his eyes.

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"Yes." Ianto smiled. "I want this. I think… I might even need this. If you mean it."

"I do."

"Then yes."

Ianto took the necklace out of the box and held it up. "Put it on me?"

Jack's smile could have lit up a small town.

 

 _The End_


End file.
